doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Christmas Special 2013 Part 2: Twelfth Night
The second part to the Christmas special. The Eleventh Doctor will take one last bow as Elevenths hour is over now and the clock is striking Twelve's. Silence will fall. Twelfth Night To see part one of the Christmas special click the link below http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Christmas_Special_2013_ Part_1:_The_Fall_Of_The_Eleventh Story The Doctor fell down to the ground “what is happening?” He asked “one of my hearts has stopped” he said “we are uniting” the Daleks said “how is that possible?” The Doctor asked “we are against you” the Silents said “why is that going near me?” The Doctor asked as the Weeping angel came nearer as Charlie came out “stay in the TARDIS” the Doctor ordered as he got up with his sonic screwdriver out. He pulled it up as he aimed it up “electrical circuits” he smiled as they was a huge flash as he sonicked the circuit and there was a huge flash as he ran towards the TARDIS. “Open the door Charlie” the Doctor ordered as he saw the door open as he ran inside and to the console. “Okay this may take a while” he said “let’s make Christmas dinner” the Doctor smiled as he set his coordinates. The Doctor smiled as he heard the TARDIS land and then Charlie ran out of the door followed by the Doctor. The Doctor followed Charlie into the family’s main room as he saw a large table with a dozen people around it. “That is a lot of people” the Doctor said “what is your last name?” The Doctor asked Charlie “Tilly” Charlie replied “well that is a silly last name” the Doctor said as he looked to the others “hello the Tilly’s” he said “who is he?” One of them asked “father he is my” Charlie pondered “her boyfriend” the Doctor said shaking the fathers hand. “You better not be one-“ the father said “stop it” the mother said “I have got to go” the Doctor said as he and Charlie gone into the kitchen. They got the turkey out of the oven “brother” Charlie sad “you do the rest” she ordered as the Doctor and Charlie gone into the TARDIS before her brother could get in the kitchen. “An ancient battle” the Doctor smiled “Christmas here we go” he smiled as the TARDIS landed again. “Stay” the Doctor ordered to Charlie “Doctor” Charlie said “you will be safe” the Doctor said. He saw the huge amount of enemies as he stepped out. The Doctor saw all of his enemies looking at him as he got his sonic out and locked the TARDIS door. “You have all came here for me, all you have united in the bloody war with me. I would like to know why? Because I don’t know where I am going, I have lost many and too many times. So you lot are not going to mess with me, every time you have tried I have beaten you over and over. I enjoy winning but you must get bored of losing. You have no emotions no feelings of love, joy, envy, loss and sorrow and you are unlucky. Because I would rather feel than be emotionless because I have hope. I was the one who ended the Time war, I have the blood of many and I am never afraid to shed more if it means saving others so.” The Doctor then raised his voice “I am not immortal no one is but one thing I am is a saver of worlds and all you do is cause destruction, hurt, pain and loss for your own gains. So if you want my life, come and get it” the Doctor shouted as he got his sonic out and started to sonic around seeing Daleks exploding as he ran knowing his TARDIS and Charlie are safe. Charlie had been in the TARDIS for an hour as she heard someone sonicking it as she saw someone come in. “Doctor?” Charlie asked seeing an older man “I have been fighting for a hundred years what do you expect?” The Doctor asked “I have been here for an hour” Charlie told him “different time streams” the Doctor smiled “more fighting” he said as he gone out of the TARDIS again. The Doctor saw an explosion as he ran to the one person that could help him. He would run to Tasha Lem. The Doctor entered the building as he saw the Daleks and Tasha with a Dalek eye coming out of her forehead. “No” the Doctor said “they have taken you” he said as he saw the Daleks getting their weapons ready “EXTERMINATE” they shouted as the Doctor ran. Later he saw Charlie coming out of the TARDIS as he ran to her “what are you doing?” He asked as another building exploded “how many years?” Charlie asked “another 100 years” the Doctor replied “I just want to look” Charlie said as the Doctor grabbed her hand and ran. As he saw the Daleks and Cybermen coming towards him “what do we do?” Charlie asked “a desolate area” the Doctor smiled as they saw an area with a load of snow. “Where is this?” Charlie asked “an area outside of Christmas town” the Doctor said as he saw hands in the snow. “Don’t move” the Doctor ordered as Charlie saw the hands and swung around as the hands caught her. “No” the Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out as he sonicked the Weeping angel “blink” he ordered Charlie as they both blinked at the same time and the Weeping angel was gone. “Another one” Charlie smiled as the Doctor grabbed Charlie’s hand “back to the TARDIS” he ordered as he saw Daleks shooting at him and Cybermen surrounding them as the Doctor went into the TARDIS as he saw a soldier pointing his gun at the Doctor and Charlie. “Don’t shoot” the Doctor said as he looked onto his screen seeing Tasha Lem “the siege of Trenzalore has now begun” she ordered her Anglican marines who then ran out of the building. “My duty is to kill the Doctor” the soldier said “how did you get in?” The Doctor asked as he flicked a lever and the soldier gone down a hole as the Doctor heard him scream. “Don’t leave the TARDIS” the Doctor ordered as he ran out locking the TARDIS with the sonic screwdriver seeing the enemies had gone. A year had gone by on Trenzalore by the time the Doctor got out as he saw buildings flawed as he ran out seeing Cybermen killing a family as the Doctor ran to the little girl that they were surrounding. He got his sonic out as he sonicked the Cybermen as he ran to the little girl “what is your name?” He asked the little girl “Olivia” the little girl replied as the Doctor saw more Daleks coming towards him “I’m the Doctor” he said to the girl smiling “my family are dead” she said “run” the Doctor smiled as he saw Olivia running. The Doctor saw the Daleks surrounding him as the Doctor looked up as he saw a huge head in the sky “this planet will be burnt” Tasha Lem said as the Doctor looked scared. He ran back as he continued fighting. Charlie wondered about the TARDIS as she saw someone coming in “you look ancient” she told the Doctor “I have been fighting for 33 hundred years” the Doctor told her as he gone out again as Charlie followed hm. They saw a spaceship “oh no” the Doctor said as a light came from it and grabbed the Doctor and Charlie. “Psycho” the Doctor smiled “hello again” Psycho smiled “you know him?” Charlie asked “he has been in this bloody and endless war” the Doctor said as he saw Sontaran’s appear around them. “They are with him” the Doctor said as he held his sonic up “every Dalek will die” he smiled “how did you find the code?” Psycho asked “well I am the Doctor” he smiled as the TARDIS suddenly appeared “my escape” he smiled as he sonicked the air as he saw many Daleks exploding “and the Cybermen” he smiled. “Robots always have a self destruct code” the Doctor smiled as Psycho pulled a gun out. “This time you will lose” Psycho smiled as the Doctor looked scared “don’t” he ordered as Psycho pulled the trigger as the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS. “The TARDIS will disappear” the Doctor said “how about Psycho’s ship?” Charlie asked “did you know we are not in Trenzalore but are on Earth and the Sontaran’s will also die” the Doctor smiled sonicking about again as he grabbed his chest. “Don’t die” Charlie said “I will be fine” the Doctor promised as he held his arm out “take the sonic” he told Charlie as she took the sonic. The Doctor saw golden light coming out of his arms “here we go” he smiled as his face was emitting golden light “gerominooooooooo” the Doctor shouted as the golden light really started to come out as the TARDIS disappeared. They were in another room that began to go on fire “Doctor” Charlie said but now 11 turned to 12 and a new era would begin. Category:Stories featuring the Silence Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Christmas specials Category:Stories featuring Sontarans Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor